


In the Late Hour

by lorekid



Series: In the Cards: Vignettes from the World of The Arcana [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, One Shot, Original Character(s), Other, Reunions, Short & Sweet, implied yearning, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorekid/pseuds/lorekid
Summary: Asra returns home from a weekend away to be greeted by the magician he left behind. Short and sweet, 821 words, featuring a soft and tender reunion between Asra Alnazar and Apprentice Midas Callaghan. It's good, old-fashioned fluff with some implied and resolved yearning.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Series: In the Cards: Vignettes from the World of The Arcana [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847695
Kudos: 10





	In the Late Hour

Asra was barely in the doorway when she scrambled over the counter to meet him. As the magician hung his hat, his heart fluttered at the sound of Midas biting back giddy laughter. She reached a hand for his shoulder to paw at the scarf hiding his face but settled for snaking her arms around his torso when he asked for her patience. Midas sighed contentedly against his upper back, squeezing him tightly in her embrace as the scent of desert spices enveloped their forms. Asra began to turn to face her, only to find that the woman had no intention of releasing his lean frame. He chuckled softly, looking over his shoulder to rest his violet gaze upon the magician he had left behind. He bit the pride of knowing she was his down into his typical smugness, reaching to coax her strong arms from their vice-like hold on him. He only heard his partner sigh in content at the soft touches to her hands. Asra hummed fondly, only for his lover to capture one of his hands in her grip. He smiled to himself, unable to keep the warm, loving laughter from escaping his lips. He stooped slightly to raise an arm over her head and twisted around to face the shorter woman. Midas only burrowed deeper into his chest, pressing into the flat of his exposed chest. He laced his fingers together behind the small of her back, beginning to press kisses into her hairline.   


“ _Habibi,_ ” he spoke softly, in between the kisses he gave and the scent of her perfume. He felt her smile broadly as she returned the kisses to his warm skin. He stifled a sigh. “ _Habibi,_ we can hold each other all night,” Midas nodded in response.  


“Exactly,” She explained. “I’m getting a head start.” Her heart staggered at the soothing sound of Asra’s amused hum.  


“You mean making up for the lost time.” He knew what she meant. He felt her nod again and traced a hand up her side until he could give a gentle squeeze to her waist. Midas tensed, jumping back enough to give him the room to catch her cheek in his lightly calloused hand. She flushed at being caught off guard, and Asra was taken just the same. Any small quip he could make died on the end of his tongue when he saw her again, and his heart swelled in her presence, just the same as it always did. She watched the amusement in his gaze soften into fondness, into adoration, devotion, and all the ways Asra loved her that she couldn’t name, but knew. Midas brought her hands to cup his cheeks, tracing the skin beneath the soft tick of his starry lashes. She inspected his beautiful features, carding a doting hand through his fluffy curls, looking for any sign of him out of place. Ultimately, she was transfixed, overcome by the sight of her lover as perfect as he was in the last moment she had seen him. The worry ebbed from her brows, and Midas pulled his forehead against hers, savoring every second of their reunion. He smelled of faint dirt and sweat on his skin, and his clothes were swathed in the scent of exotic incense. She smiled softly at the feeling of their hearts beating together again at last. She pressed her chest to his, meeting his gaze as the pair offered their hearts to one another, letting nothing keep their auras from melding once more.   


Asra smiled, wiping a tear from the side of her face, and watched as the woman laughed, the lilt sending a pang of endearment through their hearts. Midas hadn’t realized she had been overcome with their love to the point of shedding tears of relief, and the sheer joy was enough to draw Asra into laughing with her. As the laughter faded, she stayed, tracing her thumbs over his cheeks, lit from within. She caught her breath a few moments later.  


“It’s...” her voice wavered, and she broke her gaze. Asra kissed her forehead again. “It’s good to see you again, my heart.” He lifted her chin lightly, capturing her oceanic eyes once more.   


“Much better to see you.” He couldn’t help the soft, smug smile that crossed his lips at the flush cascading over her features, and shook his head softly, unable to keep his composure for any longer. Asra pulled the woman to his lips with more swiftness than she was prepared for, soothed more than he had been before by the sensation of her hands falling to his shoulders. Even diving into the waters between worlds had never felt as free as kissing the lips of his magician. She sighed in sheer relief to be in his embrace again, threading her fingers into the soft crop of white at the back of his neck, no longer in need of the company of air. 


End file.
